


Rainy Day Attic Club Sandwich Cuddles - Quick Fic

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Rain, Sleep, They/Them pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This idea came to me after using a sleeping track of a rainstorm to help me fall asleep. I wrote up a small generic scenario on Twitter and got inspired to flesh it out a little.I guess you could call this a comfort piece for Attic Sandwich stans.No Spoilers, Generic MC (They/Them pronouns). I do picture MC as 18+.Rated mature to be on the safe-side because three people in a bed together.Not Beta Read.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154465
Kudos: 48





	Rainy Day Attic Club Sandwich Cuddles - Quick Fic

Thunder rumbled and a rare, heavy rain came down in sheets over the Devildom. MC was warm and cozy in their pajamas; half awake in the early morning hours. They could tell the time by the alarm clock, but not by the levels of light outside; The devildom was in eternal darkness, after all. There was a dim light from a dying fire that had kept the room warm and cozy through the night. The smell of rain coming down into the fireplace, extinguishing what was left of the wood-coals filled the air.

MC’s senses were dulled, but they felt secure, warmth and comfort from a sea of pillows and heavy blankets. They had fallen asleep in the twins’ room and could feel Beelzebub’s breath on the back of their neck and a gentle tug on the hood of their sweatshirt as he chewed on the fabric close to their neck.

“Beel… you’re asleep… don’t eat my clothes…” MC laughed, still half asleep.

“Hmmmm…. Oh… sorry.” Beels deep voice rumbled lazily as he chuckled against MC’s neck and pulled them closer into his body, his strong arm wrapping around their torso, and his knees tucking in behind theirs.

“What were you eating in your dream?” MC murmured, keeping their eyes closed and putting their hand on his reassuringly.

“Strawberry laces…” Beel breathed deeply. “You talked about them yesterday… I dreamt it was like eating fruit-flavored spaghetti.”

MC laughed softly. “I’ll have to try to order some from Akuzon today so we can eat them together.”

The rain didn’t let up, if anything the storm grew heavier, but the sound of the water hitting the roof and windows was soft and calming. MC felt Belphegor scootch closer and nuzzle against their forehead as his soft, lazy voice drawled from between his lips.

“No fair Beel… No hogging MC’s cuddles.” He moved, burrowing his head into the crook of MC’s neck.

They all had to adjust to find a comfortable position again, twisting and fidgeting beneath the thick comforter.

“What time is it?” Beel asked at one point through a yawn, not bothering to open his eyes, through his stomach made small noises and threatened to awaken with his usual hunger.

“Does it matter… we’re staying this way and we'll keep sleeping.” Belphie grumbled.

MC laughed and opened their eyes for a brief moment, their vision taking some time to come into focus on the digital alarm clock beside Beel’s bed.

“5:00am” MC mumbled, closing their eyes again and letting out a sigh.

“We can sleep another hour,” Beel mumbled. “Then pre-breakfast, then the go for a run, then breakfast,”

“It’s chucking it down… why don’t you just skip the run and stay here…” Belphie let out a lazy laugh and smiled as he gave MC a quick squeeze, and they ran their fingers through his hair.

“I like that idea.” MC yawned and floated back to sleep, lulled into slumber by the rhythm of the twins breathing and the pattering of raindrops against the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece.
> 
> Feedback, comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> You can also follow me on Twitter: @L8OctoberSkies (SFW content) and @Luna_0ctober (18+) for more Obey Me related content.


End file.
